onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verzauberte Herzen
“ | letzterauftritt = }} Verzauberte Herzen sind etwas, das in Once Upon a Time vorkommt. Wenn mächtige Magier jemandem das Herz herausreißen, wird das Herz verzaubert. Derjenige, der das Herz besitzt, hat vollständige Kontrolle über die Handlungen des Opfers. Geschichte Vor dem Fluch Als Rumpelstilzchen Killian Jones' in einer Gasse wieder trifft, nachdem dieser seine Frau Milah genommen hat, beginnt Rumpelstilzchen ihm das Herz herauszureißen, um ihn zu töten. Milah taucht auf und hindert ihn daran. Sie bietet ihm eine Zauberbohne an, damit sie und Jones am Leben bleiben dürfen. Später besucht Rumpelstilzchen die beiden auf Jones' Schiff. Er fragt Milah, wie sie ihren Sohn Baelfire zurücklassen konnte. Sie gibt zu, dass sie feige war und dass sie Rumpelstilzchen nie geliebt hat. Wütend reißt er ihr das Herz heraus und zerquetscht es, wodurch sie stirbt. („ “) Als die junger Cora Rumpelstilzchens Schülerin ist, bittet sie ihn, ihr beizubringen, wie man jemandem das Herz herausreißen kann – angeblich, um King Xaviers Herz zu nehmen. In Wirklichkeit jedoch nimmt sie ihr eigenes Herz heraus und legt es in eine Kiste, da sie ihre Gefühle für Rumpelstilzchen als Schwäche ansieht. Sie wählt Macht über Liebe. („ “) Viele Jahre später erwischt Cora ihre Tochter Regina und Daniel, bevor die beiden zusammen weglaufen wollen. Cora gibt vor, die Liebe der beiden zu akzeptieren. Sie umarmt Daniel und sagt ihm, dass Eltern immer das beste für ihr Kind wollen. Danach reißt sie sein Herz heraus und zerquetscht es. Daniel stirbt. („ “) Rumpelstilzchen unterrichtet Regina in Magie und verlangt, dass sie einem Einhorn das Herz herausnimmt. Als sie sich weigert, macht er es und tötet das Tier. Eine Weile später unterbricht Regina Rumpelstilzchens Unterricht mit einer neuen Schülerin, Trish. Sie reißt Trish Herz heraus und tötet sie um zu beweisen, dass sie bereit ist, in den dunklen Künsten unterrichtet zu werden. („ “) Die Männer der bösen Königin Regina fangen den Jäger und bringen ihn zu ihr. Sie gibt ihm den Auftrag, Snow White zu töteten und ihr dessen Herz zu bringen. Der Jäger bringt dies jedoch nicht über sich und nimmt stattdessen das Herz eines Rehs, das er vor Regina als Snows ausgibt. Die beiden gehen in ihre Herzkammer und sie hält das Herz hoch. Als sich keine der Schubladen öffnet, merkt sie, dass der Jäger sie angelogen hat und Snow noch am Leben ist. Wütend reißt sie dem Jäger das Herz heraus. Sie sagt, dass er nun ihr gehört, und sollte er ihr nochmal in die Quere kommen, müsse sie nur zudrücken. Sie gibt ihm eine Kostprobe und er bricht unter Schmerzen zusammen. Die Wachen kommen in die Kammer und sie befiehlt ihnen, den Jäger in ihr Schlafzimmer zu bringen. („ “) Regina plant, mit dem dunklen Fluch in eine andere Welt zu gelangen. Vorher beauftragt sie Hook damit, ins Wunderland zu reisen und ihre Mutter zu töten. Sie belegt Hooks Haken mit einem Zauber, so dass es ihm damit möglich ist, ein Herz herauszureißen. Hooks Versuch scheitert jedoch, da Cora ihr Herz versteckt hat, um es zu beschützen. Sie greift Hooks Herz und zwingt ihn dazu, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Anstatt sein Herz herauszureißen, bringt sie ihn dazu ihr helfen, ihren Tod vorzutäuschen. Cora möchte Reginas Herz nehmen, doch als diese ihrer vermeintlich toten Mutter gesteht, dass sie sie noch liebt und nur töten wollte, weil sie sich in Storybrooke keine Schwächen leisten kann, ändert Cora ihre Pläne. („ “) Als die böse Königin das Herz von dem braucht, was sie am meisten liebt, reißt sie ihrem Vater das Herz heraus und tötet ihn dadurch, womit sie den dunklen Fluch heraufbeschwören kann. („ “) Während des Fluchs In Storybrooke bewahrt Regina Mills Grahams Herz in einer Kiste in ihrem Büro auf. Als Kurt Flynn mit seinem Sohn Owen die Stadt verlassen will, befiehlt Regina Graham über das Herz, Kurt wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer festzunehmen. Kurt hört dies zufällig mit an. Als er das Büro der Bürgermeisterin verlassen will, versucht Graham ihn festzunehmen. Kurt sagt ihm, dass Regina ihn mit seinem Herzen kontrolliert. Er wirft die Kiste mit dem Herz vom Tisch, was Graham kurzzeitig außer Gefecht setzt, und flieht. Kurz vor der Grenze von Storybrooke wird Kurt von Graham verhaftet. („ “) Viele Jahre später erwischt Regina Emma Swan und Graham Humbert auf dem Friedhof beim Grab ihres Vaters. Graham beendet seine Affäre mit Regina, was zu einem Streit zwischen den beiden Frauen führt. Emma und Graham gehen zusammen zur Polizeistation. Sie wissen nicht, dass Regina in eine Kammer unter dem Grab geht, in der sie ihre gestohlenen Herzen aufbewahrt. Sie nimmt Grahams Herz heraus und zerquetscht es zu Staub, so dass er vor Emmas Augen stirbt. („ “) Nach Brechen des Fluchs Cora taucht im Zufluchtsort des Märchenlandes auf, tötet alle und nimmt ihre Herzen. Später nimmt sie ein Herz aus einer Schublade und es beginnt zu leuchten. Daraufhin beginnen auch einige der anderen Schubladen rot zu leuchten. Sie geht nach draußen und befiehlt den Leichen, sich zu erheben. Einige der Toten laufen in den Wald und greifen Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan und Aurora an. („ “, „ “) Aurora erwacht in Coras Gefängnis, als sich Captain Hook über sie beugt. Sie ist misstrauisch, aber er sagt, dass er sie befreit, um Coras Plan zu vereiteln. Sie glaubt ihm zuerst nicht, aber Hook sagt, dass es wahr wäre und bittet sie, Emma auszurichten, dass sie ihm vertrauen sollte. Aurora dankt ihm und flieht. Cora entdeckt Hook in der Zelle und wütend, dass er Aurora befreit hat, will sie ihn töten. Hook sagt ihr, dass er ihr ein Geschenk mitgebracht habe. Aurora erreicht ihre Gefährten und verhindert, dass Mary Margaret Mulan, die den Kompass gestohlen hat, tötet. Aurora erzählt ihnen, dass sie entkommen ist und was Hook gesagt hat. Sie fragt, was sie als nächstes tun wollen. Der Gruppe ist nicht bewusst, dass sich Aurora vollkommen unter Coras Kontrolle befindet, da diese Auroras Herz in der Hand hält, welches Hook nahm, als Aurora bewusstlos war. Cora ist beeindruckt, dass Hook ein Herz genommen hat und erklärt sich bereit, ihn mit nach Storybrooke zu nehmen. Mit dem Herzen kann sie Aurora kontrollieren und sehen und hören, was bei der Gruppe passiert. („ “) Als die Gruppe in Rumpelstilzchens Gefängnis ankommt, zwingt Cora Aurora dazu, sich selbst und ihre Gefährten einzusperren. Sie sind verärgert bis Cora enthüllt, dass sie Auroras Herz besitzt. Ihnen gelingt die Flucht und Aurora besteht darauf, festgebunden zu werden, damit sie ihnen nicht schaden kann. Widerwillig lassen die anderen sie zurück. Beim Nostos-See fällt der Beutel mit Auroras Herz beinahe in das Portal, aber Hook kann ihn retten und wirft ihn Emma zu, die ihn Mulan gibt. Mulan geht zurück zu Rumpelstilzchens Gefängnis und setzt Auroras Herz wieder ein. Während Emma und Mary Margeret gegen Cora und Hook kämpfen, möchte Cora Mary Margarets Herz herausreißen, um es Regina zu bringen. Emma stellt sich vor ihre Mutter. Als Cora versucht, Emmas Herz zu nehmen, gelingt es ihr nicht, da Emma durch die Magie der Liebe geschützt ist. („ “) Als Mary Margaret und David den Dolch des Dunklen finden, bedrohen Cora und Regina Johanna, um den Dolch zu erhalten. Regina reißt Johannas Herz heraus und droht, es zu zerquetschen. Mary Margaret gibt den beiden daraufhin den Dolch, um Johannas Leben zu retten. Regina setzt Johannas Herz wieder ein, Cora stößt Johanna jedoch aus dem Fenster, was zu deren Tod führt. („ “) Als Gold von Hook vergiftet wird und im Sterben liegt, bringt er Mary Margaret dazu, die magische Kerze zu finden und überredet sie dazu, diese zu benutzen, um sein Leben zu retten und Cora zu opfern. Mary Margaret muss dazu Coras Herz finden, die Kerze darüber anzünden und Coras Namen flüstern. Außerdem muss sie Coras Herz wieder in deren Körper einsetzen, damit das ganze funktioniert. Mary Margaret gibt der ahnungslosen Regina das Herz und manipuliert sie, Coras Herz einzusetzen. Sie sagt, dass Cora sie nicht lieben könne, weil sie kein Herz hat. Gold fragt Cora, ob sie ihn je geliebt hat und diese erwidert mit der Gegenfrage, weshalb sie sich wohl das Herz herausgenommen hat. Regina setzt ihr unbemerkt das Herz ein und Cora kann sie zum ersten Mal lieben. Sie realisiert, dass Regina genug gewesen wäre und dass sie Liebe statt Macht hätte wählen sollen, dann stirbt sie in Reginas Armen. Gold wird mit der Kerze gerettet. („ “) Mary Margaret kommt mit ihrer Schuld an Coras Tod nicht zurecht. Sie sucht Regina auf und bittet diese, sie zu töten. Regina nimmt Mary Margarets Herz heraus und stellt fest, dass sich darin nun ein dunkler Fleck befindet. Sie sagt ihr, dass dies das Resultat ihrer Tat ist und setzt ihr dann das Herz wieder ein, da sie Mary Margaret nicht von ihren Schuldgefühlen erlösen will. („ “) Gerissene Herzen Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Gegenstand Auswirkungen * Der Benutzer kann das Herz zerquetschen und damit das Opfer töten. * Der Benutzer kann eine große Anzahl Menschen mit einem Herzen kontrollieren. * Der Benutzer hat Kontrolle über die Handlungen und Worte des Opfers. * Falls sich das Herz mit Finsternis füllt, kann man dies an einem gerissenen Herzen sehen. * Personen ohne Herz können nichts oder fast nichts fühlen. Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Gegenstand Wege, den Zauber zu brechen * Victor Frankenstein fand einen Weg, die verzauberten Herzen in Leichen zu setzen, wodurch er denen, die durch den Zauber starben, neues Leben gab. * Das Herz kann einer lebendigen Person, der es herausgerissen wurde, wieder eingesetzt werden, so dass die Person nicht mehr kontrolliert werden kann. Erscheinen en:Enchanted Hearts Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Gegenstand Kategorie:Gegenstand Märchenland Kategorie:Gegenstand Storybrooke